Kat
Katherine Tempel is a female Half Cat with Multiple Personality Disorder and is currently listed as an anomaly. Profile Appearance Kat has long white hair with a slight hue of pink. It falls as long as the back with two small strands falling in front of her. She also has a messy fringe, otherwise known as bangs. Her eye colour changes with her personality. If it's actually Kat then her eyes are purple. If it’s any of the others (it will either be, Pink, Blue or Green) then it's not her. She wears a lot of crop tops with shorts on and has cat ears that lay on the top of her head. Personality Kat's personality is more cutesie. She is quite happy and likes to giggle. She doesn’t let anything get in the way of her good mood. She is always full of ideas and energy. Tatiana which is one of her personalities is snarky and mean, she will try to bring anyone around her down for her own benefit Rose is the wuss. She is scared of basically everything. And last Is Sam. She is just absolutely insane. She likes to hold knives and inflict self-harm onto herself. History Kat is known for her physic abilities. She has the power of telepathy and Telekinesis. The consequences are her multiple personality disorder. Kat never did well in life, she was the outcast and no one really cared for her except her sister. She struggled at school and she struggled to make friends as everyone saw her as a freak. She would get bullied until one day when she flew the bully across the school. She broke 12 Bones and landed him in hospital. This was when Tatiana was made. Her sister Paris started to look and treat her differently knowing what had happened. Her only friend has not betrayed her. After a few weeks of no one looking at her not speaking at school, Rose arrived. She was scared of everyone. Her home life was no different. Her mum would yell, throw things and treat her horribly and her sister Just watched. She was 15 at this point and decided to run away, she moved to New York away from the chaos. One day her powers advanced and she could now hear thoughts of people around her and it sent her insane, creating Sam. One day she was walking the streets and heard someone think about killing a nice lady in front. She quickly jumped into action and stopped the attack before it was too late. A scientist was around having his morning coffee and saw this go down and she went with him back to Site 88. They experimented on her but they didn’t get any readings or any results. They had to inject her with Cat DNA so they can get some readings. This is how she became a Kat, it also heightened her senses drastically and has made a lot of new friends. She doesn’t regret anything. Category:Anomalies